


We Can't Both Lead

by sc010f



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing Lessons, Double Drabble, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc010f/pseuds/sc010f
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint isn't good at Phil's style of dancing. Phil isn't good at teaching it. Clint's body has an opinion all its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can't Both Lead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [varjohaltija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varjohaltija/gifts).



Clint can bump and grind with the best of them (it's sometimes an advantage not to be able to hear in a club), but what Phil is doing now is completely off the map impossible. Of course, they're both trying to lead, so that's also kind of a problem.

Clint is trying very hard to keep a safe distance from Phil, anyway, because if he gets too close, he'll be pressed up against him and the it'll be all soft wool and rough-tender skin and the slightest hint of deodorant and warmth and general awesomeness, and Clint doesn't think he can handle that right now. He trips over his own feet again and Phil stops, dropping his hands. 

"Sorry," Phil says, "I'm not doing this very well right now." He furrows his brow and Clint is so fucked because this Phil is absolutely adorable.

"Eh, you know...," Clint tries to say something encouraging - Phil taking the time to even try to teach him to dance is pretty awesome. "I got two left feet and you...?"

Phil sighs, and Clint's mouth surges on without his brain.

"And, anyway, I'm much better at horizontal dancing anyway."

Phil's jaw drops.

Aw, mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> A very late response to a prompt about unsuccessful idiots in love dancing. I don't think I'll be doing any more with this idea for the nonce, but this snippet was a long time coming and I'm appreciative of the opportunity to get words out!


End file.
